Skywars Solo Tournament
Tournament Results The following are results from the Skywars Solo Tournament. This tournament was the third event in Tournament Hall to take place. #1. BloodEffect - 4666 points - 735 Kills - 128 wins / 324 played #2. Technoblade - 4539 points - 862 Kills - 136 wins / 379 played #3. Transgenderism - 4486 points - 765 Kills - 117 wins / 322 played #4. AyyThomas - 4460 points - 818 Kills - 121 wins / 361 played #5. liliana996 - 4453 points - 895 Kills - 136 wins / 381 played #6. Zuxt - 4386 points - 765 Kills - 112 wins / 320 played #7. Auror_ - 4345 points - 811 Kills - 125 wins / 334 played #8. Saturno - 4004 points - 861 Kills - 108 wins / 399 played #9. 832u - 3933 points - 984 Kills - 129 wins / 451 played #10. Tofu - 3859 points - 569 Kills - 116 wins / 280 played#11. fulpsito - 3838 points - 781 Kills - 104 wins / 342 played #12. wtfgod - 3701 points - 515 Kills - 104 wins / 246 played #13. MyDadTookMyVape - 3531 points - 868 Kills - 120 wins / 411 played #14. yawn - 3529 points - 757 Kills - 122 wins / 385 played #15. bobrossfan - 3527 points - 888 Kills - 125 wins / 417 played #16. 1513_RAWR_x3_UWU - 3501 points - 778 Kills - 104 wins / 338 played #17. uHarm - 3497 points - 618 Kills - 126 wins / 339 played #18. ShotaArus - 3476 points - 1069 Kills - 94 wins / 410 played #19. TapL - 3393 points - 785 Kills - 130 wins / 398 played #20. Smexay - 3316 points - 992 Kills - 137 wins / 525 played #21. Aerondight - 3286 points - 730 Kills - 111 wins / 404 played #22. wassy246 - 3266 points - 844 Kills - 97 wins / 419 played #23. xJackalope - 3264 points - 569 Kills - 105 wins / 291 played #24. oMqtt - 3254 points - 573 Kills - 93 wins / 294 played #25. Daveful - 3220 points - 671 Kills - 114 wins / 347 played #26. bonevold - 3185 points - 681 Kills - 92 wins / 336 played #27. Temasu - 3184 points - 799 Kills - 120 wins / 408 played #28. Abusify - 3158 points - 927 Kills - 127 wins / 458 played #29. asiat - 3125 points - 788 Kills - 110 wins / 391 played #30. Souriya - 3105 points - 534 Kills - 71 wins / 182 played #31. Harumachi - 3103 points - 911 Kills - 96 wins / 474 played #32. xVolt - 3085 points - 600 Kills - 111 wins / 310 played #33. JayZz - 3065 points - 908 Kills - 107 wins / 460 played #34. Farmeasy - 3060 points - 609 Kills - 90 wins / 293 played #35. eZKidBobby - 3016 points - 806 Kills - 119 wins / 416 played #36. FearMyTear - 3016 points - 811 Kills - 104 wins / 434 played #37. Calfreezy - 3014 points - 859 Kills - 94 wins / 439 played #38. ImJustAFish - 3003 points - 541 Kills - 98 wins / 284 played #39. nrkline - 2923 points - 677 Kills - 102 wins / 349 played #40. Hendecagon - 2912 points - 837 Kills - 101 wins / 420 played #41. playtoys - 2905 points - 795 Kills - 108 wins / 413 played #42. Pafz - 2905 points - 716 Kills - 120 wins / 355 played #43. Ayear - 2868 points - 518 Kills - 100 wins / 284 played #44. AlrightLove - 2812 points - 655 Kills - 111 wins / 359 played #45. Palikka - 2812 points - 720 Kills - 104 wins / 380 played #46. 15h - 2784 points - 720 Kills - 80 wins / 364 played #47. Spantily - 2744 points - 792 Kills - 99 wins / 418 played #48. genIy - 2738 points - 688 Kills - 107 wins / 376 played #49. SuperTier - 2737 points - 747 Kills - 97 wins / 376 played #50. MonthlyKills - 2716 points - 705 Kills - 91 wins / 377 played #51. SpeedSilver - 2702 points - 665 Kills - 95 wins / 344 played #52. Songgg - 2698 points - 508 Kills - 94 wins / 295 played #53. Nando - 2692 points - 626 Kills - 108 wins / 341 played #54. willing555 - 2659 points - 1121 Kills - 120 wins / 734 played #55. Meap01 - 2642 points - 739 Kills - 94 wins / 375 played #56. iAteYourApples - 2635 points - 748 Kills - 91 wins / 383 played #57. seanlol - 2601 points - 795 Kills - 105 wins / 429 played #58. 4st - 2578 points - 762 Kills - 99 wins / 444 played #59. Reiq - 2577 points - 745 Kills - 98 wins / 407 played #60. Seakelp - 2570 points - 690 Kills - 96 wins / 378 played #61. xHascox - 2563 points - 663 Kills - 93 wins / 353 played #62. Wolvax - 2561 points - 620 Kills - 104 wins / 358 played #63. to2468tw - 2554 points - 815 Kills - 114 wins / 486 played #64. shazaminga - 2547 points - 512 Kills - 92 wins / 307 played #65. x_x - 2544 points - 681 Kills - 102 wins / 370 played #66. LewBr - 2522 points - 726 Kills - 103 wins / 420 played #67. 0wh - 2511 points - 585 Kills - 81 wins / 313 played #68. SupremeUK - 2502 points - 599 Kills - 88 wins / 347 played #69. reelitin - 2499 points - 592 Kills - 99 wins / 354 played #70. OGWilly - 2473 points - 628 Kills - 86 wins / 352 played #71. Rxinbow - 2462 points - 661 Kills - 96 wins / 320 played #72. mexicangirlYan - 2460 points - 585 Kills - 92 wins / 329 played #73. pastarastamasta - 2458 points - 691 Kills - 110 wins / 396 played #74. rightest - 2454 points - 637 Kills - 100 wins / 353 played #75. Mayor - 2441 points - 749 Kills - 106 wins / 412 played #76. FireAlfieHD - 2440 points - 654 Kills - 98 wins / 374 played #77. Ayfiz - 2432 points - 636 Kills - 108 wins / 359 played #78. Wahk - 2430 points - 701 Kills - 100 wins / 400 played #79. ItzSocr - 2422 points - 901 Kills - 110 wins / 550 played #80. _finlay - 2412 points - 561 Kills - 91 wins / 340 played #81. xNathan - 2410 points - 493 Kills - 78 wins / 246 played #82. NightColor - 2406 points - 541 Kills - 88 wins / 278 played #83. Wolved - 2402 points - 657 Kills - 83 wins / 369 played #84. Trevy - 2396 points - 603 Kills - 100 wins / 408 played #85. Telvu - 2387 points - 638 Kills - 95 wins / 370 played #86. desilm - 2379 points - 710 Kills - 78 wins / 399 played #87. FreezeMitte - 2376 points - 646 Kills - 101 wins / 363 played #88. uvn - 2366 points - 587 Kills - 72 wins / 275 played #89. ilyKristan - 2365 points - 774 Kills - 109 wins / 463 played #90. Kazimo - 2361 points - 808 Kills - 106 wins / 456 played #91. wtfits - 2343 points - 615 Kills - 98 wins / 354 played #92. OhWoe - 2330 points - 680 Kills - 77 wins / 398 played #93. garhardt - 2315 points - 564 Kills - 84 wins / 298 played #94. GetABetterName - 2290 points - 696 Kills - 105 wins / 401 played #95. FealeBestMasters - 2271 points - 793 Kills - 99 wins / 455 played #96. Refraction - 2269 points - 660 Kills - 100 wins / 386 played #97. 1DEX - 2265 points - 785 Kills - 91 wins / 425 played #98. Garden - 2246 points - 676 Kills - 91 wins / 381 played #99. wenqz - 2244 points - 753 Kills - 102 wins / 482 played #100. uwuMiksa - 2239 points - 840 Kills - 90 wins / 469 played Statistics Here are some statistics regarding the SkyWars tournament: * 179,478 games played * 1,622,929 kills (570,745 '''from getting thrown in the void) * '''2,353,397,076 coins earned across the board * 63,090 unique players * 23,862,789 blocks placed * 792,666 arrows hit / 2,968,259 arrows shot (26,7% accuracy) * 5,923,192 chests opened (338,595 destroyed!) * On average 3''' players per game died from '''falling all on their own * Combined playtime of all players during the tournament: 7 years and 9 months Also: * The top player had 4,666 points * Top 1,000 had 692 points * Top 2,500 had 475 points * Top 10,000 had 53 points Category:Work in Progress Category:Tournament